


Mister Venomania

by Auburn_Sakura, TheRandomOtaku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Content, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crime, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you're in the game, you play it until you can't. You take the knowledge of it to your grave. You can never get out of playing it... Never...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

_A man with dark purple colored haired stared keenly at some papers that lay upon his dark wood desk in what one would assume to be his office. He looked up blankly, meeting a pair of amethyst eyes that were similar to the purple color of his own. "Gakuko...I've been thinking," he spoke, his voice low and deep. "Do you remember that idea we discussed? The one about...playthings?" A crooked smile then snaked its way upon his facial features._

_"Mmm...I believe I do remember something about it," Gakuko, a curvy woman, replied hoarsely while whipping around her own purple, silky locks._

_"Are you two scheming something without me?" a female with long, black hair and bright red eyes grumbled as she stood up from a couch she had been dozing on. She then stumbled over to the other girl, who was in front of the male's desk, and leaned against her as she yawned._

_"Maybe, what's it to you?" the low-voiced man asked, his voice seemingly full of annoyance, while raising one of his eyebrows at the stumbling woman._

_She rolled her eyes at his words. "I like to be informed too, ya know," she stated. "It's not exactly convenient trying to learn about what the fuck's going on while trying to do it at the same time."_

_Gakuko looked a bit surprised at the woman with black hair before she spoke. "Well, I have no objections, Gakupo," she said. "After all...she is my partner." The purple haired female then smiled mischievously while wrapping one of her free arms around the smaller girl's waist._

_The shorter of the two women let out an amused sigh. "I caught that double entendre," she pointed out while pursing her lips some._

_"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Gakupo commented with a frown, then continued to speak once again. "I guess all's fair this round, Zatsune, so, you can play with us," he said in a rather amused tone of voice. "Although, once you start to play...you can't stop. You have to continue playing our little game."_

_"You two take these "pastimes" way too seriously," the one who went by Zatsune said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_"Well, maybe you just take them way too lightly," Gakuko said with a smirk while licking her slightly chapped lips._

_The black haired growled and said, "Fine, I'll play this dumbass game! Can I be be informed now, please?"_

_"Alright...but first..." A wild smirk formed on Gakupo's lips and a fire seem to ignite in his dark blue eyes. "Go show her what she has so easily volunteered to join, sister," he ordered when he caught Gakuko's eyes with his own and then noting her nod._

_"Huh...? Show me what?" the other woman questioned, confusion filling her voice, but was just turned around and walked out by the purple haired female whose arm was still around her._

((|))((|))

_A pair of blonde twins with green eyes sat upon a swing set speaking with one another. The girl, who had white clips in her hair asked with a delighted demeanor, "So, how are you doing with Kaito?"_

_The boy, who had a short ponytail glanced at her happily as he spoke. "Well, we're doing good. Kaito's still being an ice cream hog, but that's just the way he is, I suppose... What about you and Luka?"_

_"Luka...?" the blonde girl tilted her head to the right some. "Well, we're doing just fine," she stated. "She's got a hangover right now since she went drinking with Meiko last night while I was at Haku's and Neru's place." She smiled, amused at the thought of Luka coming home drunk off her ass again. Then again, Haku had drank a little; and the girl did get a taste of the wine they were having during her stay...but she couldn't figure out what was so great about it._

_The male chuckled and got up from the swing then he stretched. "Of course they would," he commented then turned his head toward his sister. "Hey, Rin, wanna few pushes before I wander off to yonder?" He indicated to the port-a-potty that was on the other side of the park they had decided to go to and slightly hidden._

_"Um..." She looked at the bathrooms then at her brother. "No, I'm fine. Go ahead, Len!" she said with a smile._

_"Cool, I'll be right back," Len said as he jogged off to the direction of the restrooms._

_Rin sat on the swings and swung gently as she waited. Before long enough time had past to where, the sister had decided, her brother could have gone pee and jerked off twice. She decided to head towards the port-a-potties and knocked on the door. "Len, this isn't funny anymore," she said in an unamused tone of voice. There was a rustle from the other side and she put a hand on her hip. "C'mon, I can hear you!"_

_Grabbing ahold of the handle of the door, she swung it open and saw someone who wasn't her twin. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" a young male yelled at her as he zipped himself up. His brown eyes showed his annoyance while his cheeks declared his embarrassment._

_"S-Sorry, Meito," she stammered. "I was thinking you were Lenny..."_

_"Think next time before you decide to do a surprise dick inspection, 'kay?" With that, Meito pushed past the confused and slightly scarred blonde, leaving her by herself, as he mumbled about crazy girls and penises._

_She soon turned and trudged along, following Meito's path, then ended up finding the rest of the people she and her brother came with: Kaito, Kaiko, Meito, Meiko, and Luka._

_"What's the matter?" Luka asked._

_Kaito moved sideways to try and see behind the blonde girl before sitting back down."Where's Len?" he then asked._

_"I...I don't know..." Rin mumbled, fighting back tears. "I have the feeling something has happened to him..."_

_Luka brought Rin closer to her into a hug, kissing the girl's forehead gently before speaking. "I'm sure he's alright. Let's look for him. That sound good?" she asked gently, holding the other woman's hand. The young female only nodded in response._

_"C'mon," Meito said and crossed his arms in front of himself, shifting his weight from one hip to the other. "He's probably just being an ass again and hiding somewhere."_

_"Meito," the blonde began gently. "He's not safe... He's in distress..."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I...I can sense it."_

_The male brunette groaned. "Jesus, don't gimme that bullshit again."_

_"It's not bullshit, Meito. Twins can sense things about one another," Meiko said, sighing. "At least I think that's supposed to be true."_

"Suppose  _to be," he countered._

_"Oh, just shut up," Meiko spoke harshly. "Let's just look for Len."_

_"Whatever..." the brunette male said nonchalantly._

_Kaiko took Kaito's offered hand and got to her feet as the others stood on their own. "Guys, cool down your worry," she said sarcastically. "Seriously, it's starting to get too much."_

_"Kaiko's right. Our priority right now is Len," Kaito spoke sternly giving them all a look over._

_By the time everyone had gotten serious and split up to go look for the blonde boy, it was too late. He was already gone. There wasn't a trace of him anywhere... It was like he vanished into thin air..._

((|))((|))

_"He's kind of small, ain't he?" Zatsune, the dark haired woman, remarked shifting her gaze to Gakuko then back to the young blonde boy._

_"Well, he is a shota," Gakuko commented, rolling her eyes. "Gakupo likes to dominate the smaller bodied ones."_

_"I know, I know, but I didn't mean his dick. I meant that he was small for his age."_

_"I didn't mean his dick either..."_

_"Will you both shut up?" a purple haired man interrupted as he glared at them, walking over to the unconscious boy and moving his bangs. His glare softened as he continued to play with the boy's soft hair._

_Gakuko and Zatsune both huffed. "Don't get soft on us now," the black haired woman ordered gently. "Especially now since I've joined."_

_"Not to worry," he said. "I won't be soft anytime soon."_


	2. Chapter 2.

A young, blonde girl gave a muffled moan since she was biting her lower lip as she arched her back some. She could feel her yellow painted nails dig into her palms as she held onto the solid amethyst colored sheets beneath her on the bed. "Nn...L-Luka...!" the teen moaned.

A woman with long pink locks leaned over the blonde's body nipping and kissing her skin. She gently grabbed one of the blonde's nipples and delicately pinched it, causing the disheveled teen to moan more. "Just a little longer, Rin..." she spoke sweetly, kissing the girl's neck.

"Please," the one laying on the bed begged breathlessly. She pulled against the restraints on her wrists, attempting to loosen them but to no avail, and gave the Luka a pleading look. "At least lemme go," she added with a pout.

"Okay, okay," Luka smiled deviously, moving down the girl's body.

Rin gasped, feeling the older woman's fingers enter her. "L-Luka...!"

Luka smirked slightly at the young woman beneath her then curled her fingers. The pink haired woman loved hearing the noises the blonde made. Especially when her spot was found. "You're cute when you're tied up like this, y'know," she stated and kissed the other's stomach as the girl arched her back.

"Aah...!" the blonde moaned and pulled against her restraints as her eyes clamped shut when Luka found her spot. "Lu-Luka...ple-please...!" she begged then bit her lower lip. Her body then jolted and she moaned into her lower lip, her back arching slightly.

She removed her fingers from the smaller female and licked them clean as she watched the other involuntarily jerk her body. "For not liking being bound," she began and put her face in the younger woman's, "you certainly seemed to do perfectly fine." With that, she caught Rin's lips in a kiss once the blonde had let her lip go.

_"Bzz, bzz...! Bzz, bzz...!"_

Luka groaned and snatched the vibrating phone from the nightstand, unwillingly breaking their liplock. "Megurine Luka," she answered with an annoyed tone.

"Yo, Luka," a male voice said. "You and li'l Rinny gonna show up sometime soon?" he asked. "The four of us are here at the park waitin' for you two!"

The blonde girl finally caught her breath and strength then pulled against the material that bound her to the headboard of the bed. "Luka, lemme go!" she yelled. "I've had enough of this!"

"What was that?" the man on the phone asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Meito," she said. "We'll be there soon."

"Hold on...!"

Rin huffed. "What did he want?"

The older woman kissed her forehead. "He was just wondering if we were gonna be at the park soon..."

Her green eyes widened and she jerked her wrists harder. "I forgot!" she exclaimed. "We were suppose to meet them at 4:30!"

"It's five now..."

"Luka...!" she growled.

((|))((|))

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" a tall, blue haired man asked as they continued to wait for two more people. He was shifting a Frisbee in his hand while lightly tossing it back and forth between himself and a curvy brunette woman.

A blue haired woman grinned and jumped up and down on her knees. "A little picnic sounds nice!" she exclaimed and then clapped her hands together gently.

"Well, I suppose that means a couple of us we'll have to get some stuff from the store, we didn't bring any food or drinks." Meito, a brunette man who looked similar to the brunette woman named Meiko, stated, scratching the back of his head.

There was a light laugh and the two pairs of siblings looked in the direction it came from. They all smiled at who it was that laughed. "Are my ears burning?" Rin asked in a joking manner.

"How did you...?"

"Something told me that we should bring food," the blonde girl said with a smile, cutting off Meito effectively.

Kaiko then gently elbowed Meito in the chest. "See?" she inquired. "They're smart and prepared. Like girl scouts!"

"Please," Kaito scoffed. "It's boys scouts and you know it."

"As if!" Meiko shouted. "Explain how guys are always losing crap!"

The brunette male just laughed. "I do believe that's women you're talking about, sis," he pointed out. Meito cleared his throat and then spoke with his best female voice. "Where's my lipstick? Have you seen my shoes? Shit, I lost my purse! Where'd it go?! My phooone...!"

Kaito snickered then got smack upside the head along with Meito by the pink haired woman. "Seriously, how the fuck do you two have girlfriends?!"

"Let's just stop this nonsense and just have that picnic Kaiko suggested," Rin intervened and held up a basket she was holding.

"Yeah!" Kaiko eagerly huffed, digging through the bag the Rin had brought with them. Luka smiled in amusement while spreading a blanket out for them all to sit on.

They all talked and laughed as they ate. They were having a grand time and enjoying one another's company. It wasn't until later on in their visit the friends decided to open some bottles of sake and other alcoholic beverages. By the time they had decided to go home, three of the buddies were already drunk.

"I know," Meiko slurred. "How about we go to our place?"

"No!" Luka exclaimed. "Our home is closer!"

Meito frowned. "Why doesn't anyone wanna come to our pad...?"

"I do," Kaiko frowned as she spoke quietly in reply to Meito's question.

"You just wanna sleep," the male brunette slurred, his frown deepening.

"So...?" the blue haired female asked as she sighed.

The blonde stretched then stood up. "Just come to our place," she intervened. "It's still set up from the last time you guys were over." She then began to pack their things so they could leave the park.

"Whatever's fine with me," the pink haired woman said, picking up the blanket after everyone was off of it.

Everybody watched Luka as she fumbled with the red, plaid cover from the ground. She finally handed it over to Rin once she was done and the girl just stared at it. "...Maybe you should just go talk with Meiko and Meito," she said then opened the ridiculously folded item and started over again.

"Okay," the haired female said dryly as she walked over to the brunette siblings.

While Kaiko was with the three drunkards, the blonde girl would look at Kaito from time to time as they picked up everything. She kept her mouth shut, but apparently the male had caught on that she was watching him. In a sigh, he asked, "What is it, Rin?"

She bit her lower lip and stared at him for her response.

He sighed again. He could tell what she was thinking and where this conversation was going to go. "I do still love Len," he said, looking at her warily.

"Then why are you with Meiko?" she asked bluntly.

I knew it, he thought and looked at the girl sadly. "Because...it's...it's complicated," he said. "I dunno if I'll see him ever again, Rin."

She frowned at him. "So, getting someone else is the solution?" the blonde asked. "You realize how bad that sounds for you, right?" She wasn't buying his words for one second, and she knew that he knew this too.

"It's not like that, Rin," he stated. "I don't know what to tell you..."

The young woman gave him a stern look. "Tell me the truth behind everything." She spoke cruelly and almost sounded like she was about to break. "That's all I wanna know, Kaito."

"You know about as much as I do," the blue haired man replied solemnly.

"I feel as if that's not quite accurate..."

A different male voice suddenly rang through the air when he was about to counter the girl's response. "C'mon...!" Meito called. "Imma fuck your sister good, hard, 'n senseless if ya don't hurry up, Kaito!"

"M-Meito...!" Kaiko hollered and pushed the drunken man back some when he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

He huffed. "I'm coming!" he yelled back.

"Don't  _ever_  think I'm gonna be done with you," Rin said and picked up the basket as she walked off to catch up with the other four who were almost at the road.

"You're wrong, Rin!" he shouted at her over his shoulder.

"Prove it then!" she countered. "Oh, wait, that's right...! You  _can't_...!"

((|))((|))

"Zatsune," a purple haired woman whispered and smiled eagerly. "The target's comin'!"

The other female waved her hand dismissively at her as they watched their target. "Hai, hai, hai," she said with the slightest bit of annoyance hidden in her tone. "I can see 'er, Gakuko. Calm down before you piss yourself like an excited dog."

"Shut up," Gakuko said quietly to her. "You're the one getting wet over her."

"Am not!" she growled and punched the other in the arm. "Besides, who says it's her?"

The purple haired woman huffed. "Are too," she countered. "Anyways, she's a spitting image of the pet... I say it's the target."

"That  _wasn't_  what I was saying, but whatever," Zatsune replied with a small smirk. She watched her walk for a little bit longer before she spoke up again. "Imma go get 'er."

"Hmph, be my guest," Gakuko said and crossed her arms.

The black haired woman looked to the left, where a blue haired man was, then to the right, where their target was, and then back to the man once more before rushing out of the bushes she and the other woman were hiding in. As she got close to the blonde, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief. "Mind smelling this for me?" she asked while grabbing the other girl by her arm and yanking her back into herself. "Does it smell sweet?" She placed the fabric over the other's nose and mouth, walking backwards with her as she watched.

Her target gasped, inhaling a sweet scent, and struggled for only a little bit before she was out. The last thing she saw was her friends crossing the street then some brush.

Zatsune chuckled when she felt the other go limp in her arms behind the bushes. "Got 'er." She smirked at Gakuko and removed the cloth from the blonde's mouth and nose then gave the purple haired woman the picnic basket the unconscious being had been carrying.

"Too easy," the purple haired female chuckled softly and took the basket. "Gakupo will certainly be happy about this..."

"How long has it been now?" the red eyed girl questioned while she opened the basket and pulled out the blanket from inside. "Two...three years...?"

"Five," the woman with amethyst irises replied and glanced at the blonde. "Should be about nineteen now..."

"Oh, legal, is she?" Zatsune laughed. "Neither one of them look it."

Gakuko slightly bounced up and down eagerly and smiled again. "Really doesn't," she responded.

Chuckling, the other woman stood up with the small figure in her arms. "C'mon, let's go before those morons notice."

"Coming!" she called and followed Zatsune down a deserted sidewalk into an alleyway where she had parked her black, dinged up pickup truck. She then helped the black haired girl set the knocked out target in the backseat before she and Zatsune got in themselves and starting the vehicle. She was laughing as they drove off and down the road at high speeds.

((|))((|))

Kaito opened the door to the apartment Luka and Rin shared. As he walked in and closed the door, he looked around the home. There was his sister, Kaiko, Meiko, Meito, Luka, and... Wait, where was the little blondie? "Hey, sis, where's Rin?" he asked while resting a dark blue backpack he was carrying.

"I thought she was with you," his sister replied as a frown appeared upon her face.

He shook his head. "Nah, she ran ahead of me and left," the brother said. "I figured she caught up and came back home with you four."

"She didn't..." Kaiko stood and stepped over the three passed out bodies in the room. Her expression was full with worry and it was even more apparent when she was closer to her sibling. "Kaito, we've got to find her."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in Auburn Sakura's and my head for a little while now, and it's finally post it!


End file.
